vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rouge the Bat
Summary Rouge the Bat is a notorious world treasure hunter, jewel thief working as a part-time government spy for the President of the United Federation, and an agent on loan for the Guardian Units of Nations. Her motivations are due to her obsession with rare jewels and desires to obtain and keep them for herself, no matter the cost. While she was initially tasked by G.U.N to keep track of Shadow and Eggman actions, she later formed Team Dark alongside Shadow and E-123 Omega. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Rouge the Bat Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Anthropomorphic Bat Powers and Abilities: Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Flight, Martial Arts, Vehicular Mastery, Healing (Through her own abilities), Enhanced Senses, Sound Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Limited Air Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can tag the Hyudoros, Boos, and King Boom Boo), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations |-|Optional Equipment=Healing (With Health Seeds, Health Roots, Health Leaves, and Antidotes), Status Effect Inducement (With Charm Ray) and Resistance to it (With the Immunity Idol), Empathic Manipulation (With Heart Effect), Durability Negation (With Jewel Storm), Gravity Manipulation and Pseudo-Black Hole Creation (With the Gravity Band), Transmutation (Via Ring Time), Forcefield Creation (Of fire and electricity varieties), Statistics Amplification (With Speed Shoes, Golden Gloves and Speed Bar), Invulnerability (With the Invincibility Monitor), Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings), Fear Inducement (With the Spooky Charm), Resurrection (With Angel Amulet and Ring of Life), Life-Force Absorption (With Nocturne Blade), Purification (Type 3 with Cure All Spray). With various Power-Ups: Homing Attack with Mines, Fire Manipulation with Fire, Ice Manipulation with Ice, Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement with Lightning, Perception Manipulation with Illusion, and Limited Magnetism Manipulation with Magnet. With Chao: Statistics Amplification (With Cheezlet and Blayze, attacks do much more damage), Damage Reduction (With Velk and Gibber, damage from attacks are greatly reduced), Healing (With Stebsly and Joy, vitality is regenerated over the course of a fight), Resurrection (With Ovus, their partner is automatically brought back up to three times in one battle), Probability Manipulation (With Koolet, Belgog, Fimbley, and Stugs, enemy attacks have a greater chance of missing. Churdle and Oldarg give a higher chance of hitting the opponent. Keroyo increases the chance of an enemy fleeing. Spartoi grants a chance to instantly knock out the opponent with every attack done), Shield Creation (Can make passive shields of fire, water, wind, lightning, and earth that stay even after being hit), Elemental Manipulation (Can imbue his attacks with fire, water, wind, lightning, earth, and ice), and Damage Transferal (With Pooki, damage taken is split between teammates). With the Color Powers: Transformation, Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Red Burst and Black Bomb), Vibration Manipulation (With Blue Cube and Gray Quake), Energy Projection (With Cyan Laser and Crimson Eagle), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Lightning), Invisibility (With Jade Ghost), Transmutation, Pseudo- Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, and Absorption (With Indigo Asteroid, Violet Void, and Purple Frenzy), Intangibility (With Violet Void), Flight and Levitation (With Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Void Manipulation (With Violet Void) Attack Potency: Planet level+ (Stalemated Knuckles during the events of Sonic Adventure 2. Fought the Egg-Cerberus and Mephiles alongside Shadow and Omega) Speed: Likely FTL with FTL reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Knuckles) Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Planet Class+ Durability: Planet level+ (Took hits from Knuckles. Survived attacks from Mephiles) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with attacks and Dummy Rings. Standard Equipment: Bombs, artificial bats, jewels, Dummy Rings which can stun enemies. Intelligence: Gifted. Expert thief and at stealth. Skilled kickboxer who has capabilities in hacking, swimming, manipulating others and treasure hunting. Weaknesses: Overconfident in her own abilities. Gallery File:Rouge-megaman-and-sonic-the-hedgehog-9362460-400-587.png|Adventure Rouge. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Void Users Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Thieves Category:Animals Category:Sega Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mammals Category:Sound Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Animal Users Category:Healers Category:Playable Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Element Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Life Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Probability Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Hackers Category:Hunters Category:Tier 5 Category:Perception Users